This invention relates to an outdoor space heater and, more particularly, to a miniature patio heater for home use.
Large patio heaters for commercial use, such as outdoor patios at restaurants and outdoor recreational facilities, have been in use for many years. These patio heaters extend the hours of the day and the season during which outdoor activities may be comfortably enjoyed. Such outdoor patio heaters are typically quite large, being 8 to 10 ft. in height so that they spread heat over a large 15 ft. diameter area. In some applications, the heater and shroud are supported by a roof structure. However, it is more common for the heater and shroud to be supported on a post. In some instances, the post is mounted in the patio surface and gas is supplied from a central supply through gas tubing extending under the patio surface and up through the post to the heater. In other instances, the lower end of the posts is mounted in a large base. Gas is supplied to the heater from a gas bottle mounted in the base. Such patio heaters require a large gas bottle. Therefore, the base must be of substantial size in order to accommodate the large gas bottle. Furthermore, the base must be of substantial size and weight in order to support the large patio heater safely so that it does not topple over due to winds or people leaning against it.
Examples of such patio heaters are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,963 to Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,233 to Clark, et al. Although these patio heaters are suitable for their intended purpose, they are not practical for home use on a patio wherein space is often limited and the size and weight of a large patio heater is prohibitive in that it cannot be easily moved around by persons in the household.
A miniature patio heater is provided which has a total height of approximately 3 ft. and which has a shroud with a diameter less than 2 ft. The patio heater includes a base having a vertically extending chamber, which is approximately 1.5 ft. high, for receiving a small gas bottle. A hollow post extends upwardly from the upper end of the chamber. A heater assembly and shroud are supported at the upper end of the post. A gas line extends along the inside of the hollow post between the heater assembly and the chamber. A connector assembly provides a pivotal connection between the end of the gas line and a regulator connected to a gas bottle within the chamber. The chamber is provided with an access opening for inserting and removing the gas bottle. Thus, the gas bottle, with attached regulator, can be swung from a vertical upright position within the chamber outwardly through the access opening to an angular position to facilitate removal of an empty gas bottle and replacement with a full gas bottle. The full gas bottle can then be swung from the angular position to a vertical upright position within the chamber. A removable cover can be provided over the access opening.
This arrangement allows one to change bottles without getting down on their hands and knees. Also, the height requirement for the chamber is minimized because extra vertical space for attaching and detaching the gas bottle is not required. Additional advantages of this invention will become readily apparent from the description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.